


【12】这二胡是你嫂儿的

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [3]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: 04line, M/M, 哨向, 大哥line, 没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 哨向au逆年龄差非典型温和哨兵1gg 精神体是熊猫非典型嬉皮笑脸向导李梓豪 精神体是雪狐主题是 对的人是那个你愿意给自己一个机会的人背景是 但你无论如何也无法回到原来的日子的时候
Relationships: 予豪, 贾涵予/李梓豪
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300





	【12】这二胡是你嫂儿的

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

李梓豪是个很有天赋的向导，机敏狡猾，出了一趟任务受了伤，只能退到学院里来教书，表面非典型嬉皮笑脸，实则心有不甘。

贾涵予是个少有的文质彬彬的哨兵。在学院教书。曾经有一个知己的搭档（小宇），因为自己的错误而失联生死不明，从此变得沉默寡言。

开场李梓豪下飞船，院里是一个高阶哨兵来接（李梓豪奇怪），话不多。

贾涵予，和老贾一个姓

去报到，田院长曾经也是李梓豪的上司，很熟，一个劲的夸贾涵予

李梓豪回想

李梓豪收到调任，去向原来的领导请辞。（贾父，深受李梓豪信任） 

领导让他放宽心，好好休养，等他快出门的时候说，小李你也老大不小了，院里也有不少哨兵你看着哪个顺眼就处一处。

李梓豪识破是给他相亲来了。

贾涵予温和地像个向导，干净整洁

贾涵予不知道是相亲，执行任务一样帮他检查家具是否正常运转

李梓豪觉得好玩笑出了声，想知道贾涵予什么时候能知道自己被相亲了。

李梓豪带的团不出意外和1gg同一个，李梓豪迅速和新兵们打成一片，很逗比。他瞥见1gg也在边上笑了。

1gg训练的时候很严肃，尤其苛求细节（伏笔当是因为细节所以才导致前战友失去性命

新兵任书漾 哨兵暴走】1gg过于严格

李梓豪了解到1gg背后的故事一点点

李梓豪回家发现下水道堵了，登陆报修页面预约修复

一会贾涵予来了，还带了夜宵，李梓豪说你还挺贴心，贾涵予说不是任务上写的带夜宵么

李梓豪哈哈大笑起来，说有人说过你榆木脑袋吗

贾涵予从小优等生？？？

月光美人，1gg好美丽

李梓豪想嘲笑他，但是不由得说，没什么，可能是系统贴心吧。

贾涵予说咱俩最近老碰到一起。

李梓豪笑了笑，说，缘分吧。

李梓豪养了一缸鱼，贾涵予很喜欢，因为基地里大家都有精神体，没人养实体的小动物。

苟明睿 哨兵 向宝葵

于泽宇，贾涵予从前合作的向导。因为贾涵予的失误，在战火中失联了。

李梓豪通过苟明睿知道了于泽宇的事情 

李梓豪找老田，说我都知道了。

老田问他满不满意，李梓豪避而不答。

李梓豪问于泽宇的事情，看到了档案。

李梓豪说，老田，你和老贾不厚道啊，人有这么俊一个白月光，还有我什么事儿啊。

老田说，你这孩子。

李梓豪说，老田你别说了，我啥样心里没点数吗? 老贾这自闭独苗，你们找别人救去，我可不是做慈善的。

老田说，别以为我不知道你在想什么，你看看你现在这个身体状况还能出任务吗？和平年代用得着你冲锋陷阵吗？

李梓豪和老田不欢而散。

李梓豪回家，看见门口一个包裹，贾涵予给他带的鱼食。

李梓豪心说这孩子真是缺根筋

隔天食堂贾涵予打饭，看见李梓豪冲他打招呼，就过去一起吃。

李梓豪谢谢他的鱼食。

贾涵予说下午有足球赛，老田给了他两张票，问梓豪去看吗。

李梓豪说你是真傻还是装傻？

贾涵予不明就里

李梓豪说，真是服了你了，告诉老田，叫他别瞎操心，你也别老挺啥就是啥，被人卖了都不知道。你们哨兵就知道服从命令听指挥，缺个心眼儿。说完扬长而去。

李梓豪不管干什么都能看见贾涵予，你可真行。他实在受不了良心的谴责(??)决定和他心平气和摆事实讲道理。

李梓豪不想被人围观，就把贾涵予约到学院外的烧烤摊。

“老田就是想撮合咱俩呢，所以啥和我有关的命令都派给你，你也觉得可笑是吧hhh，所以，别老和我欠你百八十万的样子了，咱俩啊，桥归桥路归路把。”

李梓豪满以为说完这榆木脑袋该落荒而逃了。

没想到

贾涵予：“所以，你是不乐意和我处吗？”

李梓豪当机

啥？

“你知道？”

贾涵予：一开始不知道，多多少少后来看出来了

李梓豪emmmm

贾涵予：“我觉得你挺好的。“

李梓豪最不乐意就是别说他挺好的

挺好的，就是虽然不是最好，但是可以凑活着过吧。

但是他也不好对贾涵予莫名其妙发火，就说人在这世上要有点追求，挺好是啥，要找最好最合适的。

贾涵予沉默了。

李梓豪感觉自己说错了话，可能戳人家心窝子了。他生平第一次不知道说什么好，只好猛吃。

头顶传来贾涵予的声音：可是你不相处怎么知道那个是最合适的呢

李梓豪也没办法回答了。愤愤不平地吃了一堆烤串。

光荣的吃积了食？

贾涵予看着李梓豪一个人解决了一大桌的烧烤，也有些震惊。非常烟火气息给贾涵予看楞了。

李梓豪准备潇潇洒洒地擦擦嘴买单走人，结果一站起来呛了一口冷风就噎住了。

贾涵予关心他

李梓豪说向导也没那么娇弱，但是胃里隐隐难受。

贾涵予说我送你回宿舍休息休息吧

李梓豪说你快别把我当小姑娘，你哥我年轻力壮活蹦乱跳。

贾涵予温柔地看着他笑。

李梓豪直觉不对

贾涵予又问了一遍，咱俩处处看好吗？

李梓豪乐了，说你就在这烟熏火绕的地方冲人表白啊。说了又咬舌头，别人也没表白啊。李梓豪觉得今天晚上自己浑身不对劲。

贾涵予低着头，李梓豪刚想笑着打个圆场，就被拉上走了。

静默着走到体育馆的楼顶上。李梓豪心想着贾涵予上学的时候肯定不是个乖孩子在这么熟练呢

李梓豪开口调侃他

突然被抱了个满怀。李梓豪一愣

贾涵予温柔的声音在夜色中有些模糊

我也不知道怎么说，但是自从你来了，我总感觉日子鲜活了些。和周围的人的关系也好了些，生活里充满了笑笑闹闹的，走夜路看着月亮圆想拍给你看看又觉得傻，看你养了一缸鱼，我回去也试着养了两条，想带你去看看，结果养死了都没好意思告诉你。我本来想，等这样的例子再攒多一点听起来更可信的时候再向你表白。结果你这样急着跑了，我都还觉得自己不够有说服力。

李梓豪，我虽然不是向导，但是我有个强烈的预感，你就会是那个最好，最合适的人。

咱俩处处看吧？

李梓豪有些不对劲，贾涵予以为他接受不了，就说对不起我太着急了，说着要松手。突然感觉李梓豪身子有些抖就要摊在贾涵予怀里。贾涵予赶紧搂紧了他。

贾涵予。。。。。我可能是积了食了。

哈？

贾涵予哭笑不得，赶紧带他去医务室。

小贾，来拿药啊？还没到月末呢？吃完了?

贾涵予连忙掩饰，说哪有，李梓豪积食了，我带他来配点药。

医生看了一眼，调出李梓豪的病历档案，责怪道，这样的身体还暴饮暴食，不要命了？

贾涵予连忙道歉，说是我的错，我带他去吃的。

医生嘱咐，开药

李梓豪疼出冷汗了，也无暇顾及贾涵予说了什么。

最后1gg一直帮李梓豪揉肚子5555

李梓豪醒过来的时候，闻到粥香。

李梓豪出去一看，贾涵予在厨房。

温馨

李梓豪有所触动

贾涵予看到他起来，连忙让他坐，摆上碗筷，说他昨天吐了不少，只能吃点清淡的。都问过医生了才选的材料煮的粥。

两人沉默地喝着粥

李梓豪突然说，处处把。

贾涵予：啊？

我说，你说得对，万一是最合适的呢，咱俩就试着处处把。

贾涵予开心地笑了。

李梓豪边喝粥边嘟嘟囔囔地说，反正捞个大帅哥我也不亏。

学员出任务回来告诉他关键时刻想起他的指导这才转危为安，让李梓豪感受到了现在工作的意义。

李梓豪觉得日子过得极为舒坦。教学工作日渐磨合，对象赏心悦目贴心周到，就是老田一副都是因为我做媒做的好的样子让李梓豪气不顺，

两人在贾涵予家

贾涵予笑着安慰他。

李梓豪说，你这脾气啊，比外面800个向导小妹妹还好，说着就扯他的脸。

贾涵予还是好脾气地让他扯。

李梓豪说，算了算了，你要是被我扯成了一个丑八怪我就亏了。

贾涵予搂着他，拿鼻尖蹭蹭他，问他那你现在亏不亏。

李梓豪说：老实说，我觉得我赚翻了，相亲还能相到这么品貌俱佳的对象，我是觉得您老有点亏。

贾涵予挠他，说那你说说我配谁才不亏。

李梓豪说，前几天文艺汇演那个小姑娘，嚯往出一站，我当时就觉得她浑身冒金光的感觉很眼熟，可不就是和您一模一样吗

贾涵予楞了一下。

李梓豪敏感的察觉到了，因为他是故意，他是觉得小姑娘眼熟，留了个心眼去打听，是于泽宇的姐姐。

贾涵予很快反应过来，说我现在就认准你了，一下一下地亲他。

李梓豪被亲的飘飘热，心里还在吐槽哨兵的心思怎么这么好猜，来来去去就美人计这一套，心理盘算着下午要去买个相机，随口调侃道这试用期到头啦？这就认准你哥我啦？

贾涵予认真的看着他说，试完了，在我心里转正了。

李梓豪觉得上头，一冲动一猛子亲了上去，管他什么白月光，现在就是老子的人

贾涵予转被动为主动，55555555555555555555555555，（这里又不会写了）

反正就是开破三轮了。

（lzh：kao，贾涵予，你居然有工具，你蓄谋已久)

过后

贾涵予的精神触手试探地往李梓豪图景里碰了碰，却被李梓豪错开了。

李梓豪对于贾涵予要和他精神图景结合的意图很感动，蹭了蹭说，那什么，我哪里有些吓人，你做好准备了吗。

贾涵予沙哑着声音说，我都准备好让你看我的精神图景了，你的吓不到我。

结合。

李梓豪的是战场废墟

贾涵予的空无一物，

两人相互对视着，在对方的图景里游走。

李梓豪时常在自己的图景里做噩梦，却被贾涵予图景的死寂震惊了，他眼里有些酸。突然出现一尾鱼在游，就是李梓豪家里养的那条、李梓豪彻底失控121212121212121212121212121212快乐

(这段我熬夜写的，我在写什么鬼)

（烧板室好吵啊我感觉要是待上一整天我就要聋了）

（为什么大纲文写着写着就开始扩细节）

二胡。

“贾哥，你是不是有一把二胡，借我们联欢晚会用一用。”

“啊？不能借，这二胡是你嫂儿的。”

**Author's Note:**

> #12其实也好磕 #予豪  
> 时间：2020-04-02 评论：1 热度：6 
> 
> < 上一篇下一篇 >  
> 评论(1)
> 
> Jzianpyi：天呐太生动了，和我想象里的12一样，您太会写了😭
> 
> 热度(6)  
> Jzianpyi 推荐了此文字  
> Jzianpyi 很喜欢此文字  
> tttiaz 很喜欢此文字  
> 一枪毙你🐴 很喜欢此文字  
> Coisini 推荐了此文字  
> Coisini 很喜欢此文字


End file.
